Category talk:Comic Appearance Templates
Can some of the lesser obvious templates have explanations of what they mean. For example, what is "Deceased" referring to? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:34, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :... a corpse. - Hatebunny (talk) 20:43, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Then what is referring to? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:59, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Also a corpse. There are many that do essentially the same thing. "Death" and "Dies" were the same until I got rid of Death. The category needs cleanup - but really is all you need. - Hatebunny (talk) 21:23, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Personally, the destinction I make is fresh corpse, killed last issue = deceased. older corpse, skeletion = corpse. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:33, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Those kinds of distinctions are probably too nuanced for the layperson, but I tend to think of it with "Corpse" meaning someone who was recently killed BY something, and "deceased" meaning, say, someone who just died in a hospital bed, or who appears in a funeral casket. - Hatebunny (talk) 14:27, February 13, 2015 (UTC) 1stChrono What is a chronological first appearance? Is it a full appearance in backstory not done as flashback, done as a flashback, does it range from a flashback in a present day story? What about if there's a prequel series which would be the first chronological appearance, but then in a later issue there's a small scene of an even younger appearance, would the latter supersede that? I'll be honest and say I'm asking this for another wiki, but it will help me to understand either way. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:52, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :Ideally, it would be the character's first appearance if you were looking at their in-story timeline. An example of this would be Lightning Lord. He appeared as an adult in Superman #147 (1961) but his first appearance as a teen in Lightning Lad's origin story was Superboy #147 (1968). The former is what we consider "First Appearance" for infoboxes since this is the first published appearance of the character. The latter is the "First Chronological Appearance" since it is the earliest point depicted in the characters in-story history. : should be a set point. : can be a set point, if a character's first appearance is their creation or birth. Otherwise it can be "trumped" by later stories if it is clear that the later story story is set prior to the then "chronologically first appearance". It does make for a messy notation though with flashbacks, retcons, rumors, ambiguous timing, reboots, and ignored stories. :- Byfield (talk) 00:38, July 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks, Byfield! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:54, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Behind the scenes Is that from the back of a character or if they're in the shadows? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 13:28, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :Typically it means the character (usually a villain) is off-panel, unseen, thru the entire episode. Probably it shouldn't be used if the character is visible at all, even from behind, or in silhouette. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 04:49, February 26, 2016 (UTC)